Ryota Go
Ryota Go (高 遼太 Go Ryōta) is a supporting character in the Big Hero 6 franchise, first introduced in the film Big Hero 6: Spell of the Siren. He is a wealthy politician who is running for position as mayor of San Fransokyo, and the father of Reiko Go a.k.a. GoGo Tomago. He is voiced by Ian Anthony Dale. Appearance Ryota is a man in his mid to late thirties of Korean descent. He is tall and physically imposing, being strong enough to crack a walnut with his bare hands. He has fair skin, brown eyes, and black hair kept short, tidy and side parted. Ryota favours business suits in simple colours. He wears a blue two piece suit, with a white dress shirt and red necktie, and dark brown dress shoes. Personality Ryota's defining characteristic is his intimidating disposition. He is cold, professional, direct in speak, and stoic to the point of appearing to not having any emotions. However, has a strong sense of justice, and he truly loves his daughter and regrets his inability to be more affectionate with her. Ryota is openly disdainful of corruption and incompetence within the government, which inspired his goal to reform it via a career in politics. His aloof personality translated onto his parenting style. Ever since GoGo was a child, Ryota has taken an off-hands approach to raising her: GoGo was free to do and be whatever she wanted so long as she committed no felonies and no-one got hurt. Unfortunately, this method, and his frigid nature, made Ryota appear uncaring rather than open-minded in the eyes of GoGo, contributing to their falling out. History Backstory Ryota was born Go Kyung-tae (고경태) to first generation Zainichi Koreans. His family emigrated from Japan to San Fransokyo while he was still a boy. From an early age, Kyung-tae's parents tried to instil a sense of pride and history for his heritage. Despite, or perhaps because of this, Kyung-tae became largely indifferent to Korean culture, going as far as to legally change his first name to Ryota immediately following graduating university and emancipation. It is implied that this act ignited a degree of estrangement between himself and his parents. Most of Ryota's personal history afterwards remains a mystery. GoGo claims that her father was once involved with espionage, which was most likely intended as a joke. Early into his political career, Ryota married Ran Sumi, a woman originally from Pyongyang. Eventually, Sumi became pregnant, and gave birth to a baby girl. From out of a hospital window, Ryota noticed a wind-chime tied to a tree, decorated with the Japanese character 玲, meaning "sound of tinkling jewels." Inspired, Ryota named his newborn daughter Reiko, while giving her the middle name Ethel in honour of his attorney and long time friend, Ethel Hayes. Sumi disapproved of his decision, and preferred to call her daughter Young-ja, the Korean equivalent of Reiko. For unexplained reasons, Sumi divorced Ryota and abruptly left her family when Reiko was four years old. Ryota, despite making no pretences about the situation, tried to make it easier for his daughter. Using his vast wealth, Ryota tended to Reiko's every need, enrolled her in elite schools and tae-kwon-do, and financed a brief idol career during her high school years. Unfortunately, just before attending university, Reiko accused her father of caring more about his career than his own child, which spiralled into an argument that ended with Reiko telling her father that she never wanted to speak to him again. The young woman packed her belongings and left. Ryota made the effort to respect her decision, while still sending her a monthly cheque and sending her a text twice per week. Trivia *Ryota is the only person whom GoGo allows to call her by her first name, Reiko. * In contrast to GoGo Tomago, who chews bubblegum, Ryota chews scotch mints. * Ryota has an active fan base, primarily as a sex symbol, of which Cass Hamada is a part of. * Ryota attends the same meditation class as Jan Claremont, Fred's mother. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Rich characters Category:Asian characters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:The Frigid Princess2515 Category:Marvel Characters